Mew/RBY
Mew is a Mythical Pokemon that can be found through the Mew Glitch in Red, Blue, and Yellow. Hold on to your Game Boys, this'll require a lotta explaining... The second in my overview of legally-attainable glitch-only Pokemon in Nuzlockes, we got Mew from the easily-exploitable Generation 1 games! Unlike Darkrai and its Void Glitch, this glitch can take as little as 5 minutes to perform once all the necessary criteria are met. Once caught, Mew becomes a nearly-unstoppable force - kinda surprising for such a cute little thing. With base 100 stats all around and an unrivaled moveset, Mew can easily become one of the greatest additions anyone can make to their team if you make the effort to catch it. Catching Good news is that this is a helluva lot easier to attain than Darkrai is in Diamond and Pearl. To legally find Mew as your first encounter, you need to meet these criteria: * Any Pokemon that knows Fly. * You must not have fought/defeated the Youngster with the Slowpoke on Route 25 or the Gambler facing the Underground Path on Route 8. If either of these trainers have been defeated, the Mew Glitch is unperformable. * Lt. Surge must have been defeated, and the ThunderBadge attained. * You must not have already had a first encounter on Route 8. If you have had an encounter here already, Mew will not be your first encounter. If all of these prerequisites are met, then you're all set for encountering Mew as a first encounter in your Nuzlocke. The first step is to get to Route 8. This should be fairly easy to do once you get out of Rock Tunnel, as it is directly west of Lavender Town. You can fight any trainers that you want there except for the Gambler that is directly south of the entrance to the Underground Path. It is very important to not fight him yet, as he is essential for triggering the glitch. Once you've lined up under the door, you're ready to start triggering the glitch. Step down to trigger the encounter and, at the exact same time, pause the game. If you did this right, you'll be in his line of sight and the game will be paused, but the battle will not be triggered. Do not close the pause menu - if you do, you'll have to restart the glitch. Instead, open your Pokemon menu and select your flier. Fly to Cerulean City. As soon as you've selected that, the exclamation mark will appear above the Gambler's head, but the battle won't happen - you'll fly away without any fuss. Once you've arrived at Cerulean City, you'll notice something: you can't open the menu or interact with anyone! This is normal, as the game simply thinks you're in a battle. Besides, you won't need the menu for this next part. Cross up the Nugget Bridge and through the small trainer maze on Route 28, but don't trigger any fights that you haven't triggered before - otherwise, you'll mess up and have to restart the glitch. You'll meet a youngster with a Slowpoke here - hopefully, a Youngster you haven't battled yet. Battle him, but - and this is important - make sure that he approaches you. Don't step directly in front of him to trigger the battle, or the game will softlock and you'll be forced to restart the glitch. Instead, have him approach you from the position shown in the attached screenshot. Defeat this trainer in order to proceed. Fortunately, he's only got a Slowpoke, and you're as far as Lavender Town, so you should have a decent level advantage on him. Once you defeat him, you will notice that your menu can open up once more. Open your menu, and fly to Lavender Town. As soon as you reach Lavender Town, go directly to Route 8 - don't even stop at a Pokemon Center. Once you cross the threshold to Route 8, your menu will mysteriously open up. As soon as you close that menu screen, a battle will trigger, and that battle will be against a wild Mew, at level 7. As long as you got a good stock of Poke Balls, you should be able to catch Mew easily. Congratulations, and enjoy the rewards of your glitching. Now, there is a way to get Mew even earlier than Surge, although this method is not as easily accessible. Instead of using a flying Pokemon, you can use one that knows Teleport and earn it as soon as you defeat Misty. Instead of using Fly against the Gambler on Route 8, use Teleport against this Jr. Trainer on Route 24, with the same Menu Pause trick mentioned above. Then, after fighting the Youngster with the Slowpoke on Route 25, teleport back to Cerulean City and go up to Route 24. The game will pause and battle with a level 7 Mew will begin. I only find the first method easier due to lack of attainable Teleporting Pokemon within the game when compared with the number of chances to catch Pidgey or another Flying-type. There are only 4 Pokemon that can learn Teleport by this point in the game, either naturally or through TM30, attainable after defeating Misty - the Abra line, Butterfree, the Clefairy line, and the Jigglypuff line. All four of them are moderately to very rare; even Caterpie and Metapod are nearly uncatchable in a Red version Nuzlocke. As a result, the Route 8 Flying method is going to be the most likely method this glitch will be performed with during any Nuzlocke. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): If you managed to catch Mew through the Route 24 Teleport method, this fight becomes totally doable with Mew. However, Mew should only fight if it knows Dig, which 2HKOs Raichu. If you don't know Dig, keep away from it, as both your Mega Punch and its Thunderbolt are mirror-match 4HKOs, and there is a speed tie going on between you two. * Rival (Pokémon Tower): Mew should be able to 2HKO Fearow with Thunderbolt, while it can hardly hurt you - its Fury Attack is a 6HKO on average, and stealing Thunderbolt with Mirror Move does even less. Mega Punch is a 3HKO on Vulpix, and its Ember does next-to-nothing. If you know Dig, Magnemite has a chance to be OHKOed by it, and even Mega Punch is a 3HKO, while its SonicBoom can only 6HKO you at full health. Thunderbolt has a very high chance to OHKO Shellder, so you don't even have to worry about its Clamp attack annoying you. If you picked up Ice Beam already, Sandshrew is OHKOed by it. If not, well, Mega Punch is still a 3HKO, and its Slash doesn't cause significant damage. Eevee goes down easily enough, since its Quick Attack just isn't strong enough to stop Mew. * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): Fortunately for you, Ice Beam is available in Celadon City, making this battle quite a bit easier. Onix is OHKOed by Ice Beam, and so is Rhyhorn. Persian is a little trickier, but technically doable. Your Ice Beam or Thunderbolt will 4HKO it, while it can only 6HKO with Bite, although it does outspeed, so make sure you don't flinch and you have enough health. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Ice Beam has a very high chance to 2HKO Tangela, as long as it doesn't use Mega Drain for its first attack. If it does, you'll still beat it, but it becomes a 3HKO instead. Ice Beam also has a moderate chance to 2HKO Weepinbell, but be careful - its Razor Leaf 4HKOs, and it can incapacitate you with Stun Spore and Sleep Powder. Ice Beam also has a good chance to 2HKO Gloom, and is a lot safer than Weepinbell - Petal Dance only 6HKOs - although it still maintains an ability to paralyze or put Mew to sleep. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): This fight's very, very fun for Mew. Psychic will OHKO all three Venonat and 2HKO the Venomoth before they even know what hit 'em. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): If you know Psychic, this fight will be way too easy. If you don't know Psychic, well, it's still simple enough. Thunderbolt and Ice Beam 3HKO both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Meanwhile, Hitmonchan can't hit with any power, being only able to 6HKO with Mega Punch, and Hitmonlee's Mega Kick is unable to break a 4HKO. * Rival (Silph Co.): Ice Beam and Surf 2HKO Sandslash, and its Slash can really only 5HKO, even with critical hits. Earthquake 2HKOs Magneton, and even Psychic will still 3HKO it if you don't want to teach Mew Earthquake, while its Thundershock does minimal damage. Earthquake 2HKOs Ninetales, and Surf has a decent 2HKO chance, while it still only knows Ember. Thunderbolt 2HKOs Cloyster, while even its Clamp attack isn't too scary. Earthquake 2HKOs Kadabra, but if you don't know Earthquake, you should leave Kadabra to another Pokemon that knows a strong physical move, as it can just stall you out with Recover otherwise. Mew should be able to defeat Vaporeon, but it's an uphill fight - even your Thunderbolt only has a small chance to 3HKO. Earthquake 2HKOs Jolteon, but its Pin Missile can be scary... if it lands 5 hits each time and crits on the first hit. In reality, Jolteon should be safe. Thanks to Flareon's Special stat, Earthquake is your best bet at taking it on, being a solid 2HKO. Meanwhile, its best attack is Fire Spin, which can trap you, but should be safe enough to deal with. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Psychic OHKOs Nidorino, Ice Beam 2HKOs Rhyhorn, Psychic 2HKOs Persian, and Psychic 2HKOs Nidoqueen - all in all, a fairly easy fight for Mew. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Let's say this right now: if you don't know Earthquake, leave this fight to someone else, as Mew's elemental attacks aren't strong enough to deal with Sabrina's high-Special Pokemon. Earthquake 2HKOs Abra, but switch out if it decides to use Flash - you don't want your accuracy to be cut for the rest of the fight. Kadabra is most likely 2HKOed by Mew's Earthquake, but take caution - it knows Kinesis, and it will cut your accuracy. Alakazam's gonna be tricky to take on for Mew - even though your Earthquake 3HKOs it, it knows Recover, and if it sets up Reflect, you aren't gonna be able to stop it from spamming its healing move. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Remind me again why the Fire-type Gym is located on an island that requires the best Water-type attack in the game to access? Anyways, Ninetales is 2HKOed by either Earthquake or Surf, while its Flamethrower can't break 5HKO range. Rapidash is just as easy, although it can trap you for one or two turns with Fire Spin - regardless, it isn't able to beat you easily. Surf is your best option against Arcanine, as it can set up Reflect to eliminate much of the damage caused by your Earthquake, which only 3HKOs it anyway. Arcanine's Fire Blast also 4HKOs, so only fight it if you have Surf. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Keep Mew away from Dugtrio - Mew can't OHKO with Surf or Ice Beam, Dugtrio outspeeds, and it knows Fissure, making that a recipe for disaster. Persian is much safer, being 3HKOed by Psychic, while it can only 4HKO with Slash. Psychic 2HKOs both Nidoqueen and Nidoking, while their Earthquakes can only 4HKO - feel free to deal with them as long as you have enough health. Surf will OHKO Rhydon before it even gets the chance to attack you. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Surf, Ice Beam, and Psychic all 2HKO Sandslash, and its Slash still isn't strong. Ice Beam has a small chance to OHKO Exeggcute, while it can really only annoy you with its powder attacks. Earthquake and Surf both 2HKO Ninetales while it still only knows Ember. Earthquake 2HKOs Magneton, and even Psychic is a 3HKO, while it still only knows Thundershock, really? Rival, get your act together. Anyways, Thunderbolt 2HKOs Cloyster, while it can only really annoy you with Clamp. Kadabra is, once again, 2HKOed by Earthquake, although if you don't know it, stay away from it, since your elemental attacks just can't quite break it. You may want to stay away from Vaporeon, since it just somehow outmatches you in damage; both your Thunderbolt and its Hydro Pump are 3HKO chances, but Vaporeon's is much higher than yours. Jolteon is safer if you know Earthquake, which 2HKOs. Without it, though, stay away - its Thunder 3HKOs. Flareon is the safest of the Eeveelutions to battle, being only able to 4HKO with its Flamethrower, while your Earthquake 2HKOs it and your Surf 3HKOs. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Assuming your Mew is trained up for the fight against the Champion, Thunderbolt will 2HKO Dewgong, Cloyster, and Slowbro fairly easy, while they are unable to strike back with sufficient damage. Jynx is a bit tougher to defeat with your elemental attacks, with Thunderbolt only being a 4HKO, although if you know Earthquake, you have a pretty good chance at 2HKOing it. Meanwhile, its Ice Punch is only a 6HKO, so you should have a good chance at surviving, so long as you don't get frozen. Lapras' Blizzard and Hydro Pump attacks are both 4HKOs, while your Thunderbolt is a 3HKO - you can fight Lapras as long as you aren't worried about critical hits. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Psychic OHKOs Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan before they'll even know what hit em. Ice Beam OHKOs both of the Onix as well. As for Machamp, Psychic will only 2HKO it, but don't worry - its Submission does no worthwhile damage. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Psychic will 2HKO both of the Gengar as well as the Haunter, although if you have Earthquake, the Haunter will be OHKOed. Golbat is 2HKOed by Psychic, and Arbok has a fairly good chance to be OHKOed by Psychic. Meanwhile, none of Agatha's Pokemon can cause a lot of direct damage to you, although be careful - they have a lot of status moves, and can paralyze, sleep, badly poison, and confuse you. Bring lots of Full Heals. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Depending on how much you've trained, Thunderbolt will range from a 2HKO to an OHKO on Gyarados, while its Hydro Pump is stuck at 4HKO range. Ice Beam and Blizzard will 2HKO both of the Dragonair, as well as the Aerodactyl, while their Hyper Beam attacks fail to break 4HKO range. Dragonite is 2HKOed by Ice Beam, although if you know Blizzard, you have about a one-in-three chance of OHKOing it. Dragonite's Hyper Beam also only 3HKOs, and its elemental attacks do even less, so as long as they don't crit, this battle is pretty safe. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Blizzard, Ice Beam, or Surf will 2HKO Sandslash, while its Earthquake is only a 4HKO. Thank goodness this Alakazam doesn't know Reflect - your Earthquake can actually 3HKO it, with a small 2HKO chance. Blizzard is very effective at taking down Exeggutor, being able to 3HKO it even after Leech Seed damage, although Ice Beam can work against it as well. Ninetales knows a Fire-type move other than Ember now, and it's... Fire Spin, really? Just 2HKO Ninetales with Earthquake. Earthquake also deals perfectly well with Magneton, being a 2HKO as well, while the worst it can do to you is paralyze you with Thunder Wave - easily patched with a Full Restore. Thunderbolt 2HKOs Cloyster, while its Ice Beam is mostly stuck in 5HKO range, so go nuts on it. Keep away from Vaporeon - Mew just can't fight it. Jolteon goes down to two Earthquakes, while its Thunder can only 3HKO - you beat it, as long as it doesn't crit. Flareon's still pretty easy, going down to two Earthquakes or three Surfs. * Post-Game: Mewtwo was cloned from Mew for a reason, and as good as Mew is, Mewtwo is just too strong for it. At least the Elite Four is just as easy as ever. Mostly because they don't have rematch teams, but whatever. }} Moves Mew is caught through the glitch at Level 7, with the starting moveset of Pound. That's all it knows at the start. At level 10, Mew learns Transform, which is a very interesting choice, as it would drastically alter a bunch of matchups, but in general is not really worth the moveslot. Level 20 gives Mew Mega Punch, which is better than Pound by a long shot, but is still not worth a permanent moveslot. At level 30, Mew learns Metronome which is another "fun" move, but is not worth it in the long run due to its risk of calling suicide moves and lack of control by the user. Level 40 gives Mew Psychic, which will be its best move, having STAB and being unresisted by anything other than other Psychic-types. Natural Psychic also keeps it from using the single-use TM, which is a big positive. Speaking of TMs, well, Mew can learn everything. Everything! But what to teach it? Well, Mew is so versatile, it can make just about anything work. Perhaps your best options are Thunderbolt and Ice Beam or Blizzard for flawless coverage, Body Slam for a good Normal-type attack, Surf because it has good power, Earthquake or Dig for moves with good physical power, Softboiled for healing if you're doing a no-healing run... the list really just goes on and on. And the best part is that, thanks to Mew's perfectly balanced base stats, at 100 all around, it can use them all to great effect. Recommended movesets: Psychic, three other moves - player's choice Recommended Teammates * Physical Attackers: Base 100 Attack is good. It's very good, in fact. But sometimes, especially against Pokemon like Alakazam, you just need a little extra physical strength in order to shift that 3HKO into a 2HKO. A good physical attacker can give Mew the hand it desperately needs against Sabrina's and the Rival's Alakazam, and possibly the Rival's Vaporeon in Yellow. In return, Mew can also switch in against some hits that this attacker can't handle due to Psychic having no weaknesses other than Bug in this generation. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Dodrio, Rhydon, Gyarados, Snorlax * Pokemon that use highly-contested TMs: Mew can learn every TM in the game. This is great, but you have to remember that it can't learn every TM in the game at once. Sacrifices will have to be made when considering movepool choices, so having some Pokemon which use certain elemental TMs better than Mew is a good thing. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Dragonite, Starmie, Wigglytuff, Clefable Other Mew's stats * How good is Mew in a Nuzlocke? It's good. It's great. It's absolutely fantastic. Mew is strong against so many Pokemon, and it can only be restricted by a select few - and even then, those few Pokemon are just already really tough opponents to begin with. Mew is also shockingly easy to attain for a Pokemon that can only be attained through a glitch - much easier than the Void Glitch, at least. Its movepool is perfect to a flaw - Mew does suffer from "Four Moveslot Syndrome", which means that you will have to make a few sacrifices while team optimizing, especially when deciding which Pokemon on your team get which TMs and HMs - but really, is that a bad thing? In short, Mew is just absolutely astounding. If you've got no problem with using a glitch, use it to get Mew - it can and will be one of the best Pokemon you can possibly use in a Nuzlocke. * Weaknesses: Bug * Resistances: Fighting, Psychic * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses